My Inuyasha Experience
by inuyasha70604
Summary: This story is probably going to be a three parter, so far I have the first two parts finished and posted, just waiting to finish the third part to complete my story. Read and enjoy!


**Part 1:**

This story begins in my back yard. I was outside sitting in my favorite tree reading one of my many favorite V.C. Andrews books, it was a calm peaceful day, and the sky was a beautiful blue and not a single cloud. The sun's rays shining down and warming my face nicely. I was intensely reading my book when suddenly I hear this voice, "Hey... Hey you there?" I look down not knowing what I would see and there stood what looked like Miroku. "Miroku?" I calmly question with a hint of surprised shock in my voice. "Yes, that is my name... Do I know you?" "No you don't know me, but you are a character from my favorite anime series... how can this be?" I look up into the sky, just stare off into space slightly and there it was... there was the vortex that linked our world to another dimension. I began thinking to myself... "Can this be? Can our worlds be linked to each other now? But how?" "Hey you... Can you help me?" I look back down to Miroku "Yes, how can I help?" "I need to know where I am... I haven't the slightest idea where I am or how I return home." "Well for starters my name is Sara, but what can I tell you that will help you... I have no idea how this could be, how you could be here before me, talking to me?" "You aren't the only confused soul here." I jump down from the tree branch I am sitting on and land on my feet. I look around again for the vortex linking our worlds together and I don't see it, _it must have disappeared, but where and how... what now?_ "Are you alright?" Miroku asks me, "Hmmm... what... oh I'm sorry I was just thinking." "Thinking about what?" "Well a few minutes ago I just saw what looked like a vortex that must have been linking our two worlds together and what you must have passed through, but now it's gone." "Gone! What do you mean gone? How will I get back now?" "I don't know Miroku, I just don't know" Then it hit me... _if Miroku is here... could Inuyasha and others be here too?_ "Miroku?" "Yes?" "Are you the only one that passed through the vortex? Was there any others?" "I do not know if there was anyone else... I don't even remember how I myself got here" "Maybe we should go looking around and try to see if anyone else has come through the vortex too!"...

**Part 2:**

We then began walking around my yard, towards the woods… I thinking to myself was wondering if in fact this was really happening. _How could this have happened? There is no way this could have happened, this is a dream, and it has to be!_ As Miroku and I were walking we came upon a foreign object. _What could this be?_ Looking closer I couldn't believe it… I was actually holding a jewel shard. "Hey what's that you have there in your hand?" Miroku asks, I reply, "Oh nothing" and began to calmly chuckle. _Things just keep getting weirder and weirder by the minute, first Miroku appears and now I'm finding a jewel shard? This is really starting to get out of hand; someone is obviously trying to play a joke on me… Miroku must be someone I know in costume and…_ As Miroku and I walked up to the beginning of the woods behind my house I hear someone screaming. "Did you hear that?" "Yeah it sounded a lot like someone is in trouble!" Miroku and I then began running as fast as we could following the screaming voice… _it sounds an awful lot like a woman in trouble, I wonder what we'll end up finding?_ Just then we are ambushed with what appeared to be zombie soldiers… only they really weren't zombies, they looked like puppets! "Stay back, I'll handle them!" Miroku then walks a little closer to them and uncovered his right palm and began using his wind tunnel. _This is really starting to get weird… I mean extremely weird… what on earth is going on here?_ After Miroku took care of the first batch of puppet soldiers more appeared… but as soon as Miroku began using his wind tunnel again the poisonous swarm of bugs flew into the center of the battle field and immediately Miroku sealed up his hand again. "Quickly we must get out of here as soon as possible!" We began to run as fast as we could. We ran until we reached a clearing in the woods and in the center of the clearing there was a log and stream. Miroku and I decided to rest on the log to catch our breathe and gather our bearings. "I think we're lost?" "What do you mean we're lost, we can't be, this is your world and this is in your back yard… how can we be lost?" "I've never come out this far into the woods before Miroku, I just feel awful, and what were those things and how what the hell is that thing in your hand?" "I'll answer your questions and more later after we have finished resting up." _Man I thought things couldn't get any weirder, what is going on here, this can't be happening it's all just a dream and nothing more_. How wrong was I?...


End file.
